Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-25320855-20140518214815
I have not expressed my love for these two in a while, so I thought that I would spread some love since my mind has been tainted with Zaya. This pairing stole my heart from their first interaction and they have had it ever since. From the way that the writers were promoting Miles, I was under the impression that he was basically going to be Declan Jr., and I was pleasantly surprised to see that I was proven wrong. I knew that I was going to love his character from the moment that he first interacted with Maya in the alley during the concert. He was a complete gentleman and I was so surprised when he gave Maya his credit card for a cab ride home, that's not something that most people would do. He proved right away that he's a genuinely good and kind-hearted person, and not necessarily the "bad boy" that he's perceived as. I loved watching their banter during their time in Paris and it was so entertaining to watch Maya claim that she didn't harbor any feelings for him, when she was clearly in denial. Their playful banter was entertaining and they had some sweet moments, like when Miles helped her find Tristan when he was missing. When they found him, he knew that they needed some space to talk alone, and I personally thought that it was very sweet of him to give her his umbrella before walking back by himself in the rain. Their friendship developed even more when they returned home and they grew even closer. He was there for her when Zoë made the Facerange page, which caused people to scrutinize Maya and call her awful names. He cared about her enough to help her find the culprit who made the page in the first place. Now, I don't condone that Miles had called her a slut, in fact I was very upset with him when he said it, but I was so proud of him when he owned up to his mistake and apologized to Maya. He even took it a step further and pointed out the double standards in society and how Maya shouldn't be viewed as a slut because she had only kissed two guys. I was so excited when they finally began a romantic relationship, since I had been waiting for it to happen since they first laid eyes on each other at Degrassi when Maya ran into the sign. Their first kiss gave me butterflies and it was such a beautiful scene. I loved their development that occurred over the next block. They have such wonderful chemistry and I love their scenes together. Two of my favorite Matlingsworth scenes just so happen to occur in the same episode. I love the scene when they go skinny dipping because it shows just how much Maya trusts him. She has never exposed herself to a boy like that, so it shows that she has faith in him and she does trust him. This scene made me really love Miles as well, since he doesn't make her uncomfortable and he doesn't overstep his boundaries. He doesn't peek when Maya is undressing, and even when she's in the water, his eyes never leave her face. He was so mesmerized by her and it was like nothing else in the world mattered. The scene on the couch was absolutely beautiful and I love how it paralleled the scene where Maya was on that same couch with Cam. I found it very interesting how the writers were outlining the blatant parallels between the relationships, while also displaying that there are obvious differences. The way which Maya and Cam were positioned on the couch was very innocent and it perfectly represented their relationship. The way that Miles and Maya was positioned was completely different and showed that they were at a later point in the the intimacy in their relationship. She was laying directly on top of him, indicating that their relationship is more sexually charged than her relationship. with Cam. However, what I loved most about this scene was that they finally said "I love you" to each other. There is no doubt in my mind that when Miles said that to Maya, he meant it with all of his heart. She is the first girl that he has been serious about and he truly does love her. I was also so happy that Maya was able to find love again after she lost Campbell. She deserves to be happy and I'm glad that she found that happiness in Miles. I loved their development over the course of the season. They had arguments, but they have always been able to talk through their issues and they come back stronger. I love this pairing so much because it's so blatantly obvious how much Miles cares for Maya. He has every reason to hate Zig and want nothing to do with him, but he's willing to put his own opinions of Zig aside just to make Maya happy. Everything he does is to protect Maya and it demonstrates just how much he loves her. Whether it's helping her find Tristan, making sure that she gets home safely, helping her find who made the Facerange page, and dressing in a ridiculous costume. He loves her more than anything and there is nothing that he wouldn't do for her. I am sad that they are broken up at the moment, but I understand why it needed to happen. Miles needs to work through his family issues and he needs help because he has become unhinged and Maya needs to fully come to terms with Cam's death. I think that they will get back together once they work through their problems and they are going to be stronger than ever. I'm anticipating the moment when Maya opens up to him about Cam and I'm sure that Miles will be understanding and support her in any way she needs. I ship these two so hard and everything hurts <3